Troy and Emma's time adventure
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: a troy emmma stroy for you to enjoy


**Troy and Emma's Time adventure**

**Written by Kenn,Faith,Dawn**

It was a sunny day in Harwood County Troy and Emma were walking through Harwood County Park together on their way to meet the other Rangers at the Brain Freeze when they were attacked by Loogies.

"Theirs to many of them what do we do Troy?" asked Emma.

"We Morph" replied Troy as he pulled out his Megaforce Morpher and Morpher Card.

"GO, GO MEGAFORCE" called both Emma and Troy.

"MEGAFORCE PINK" called Emma.

"MEGAFORCE RED" called Troy.

The two of them stood their in their Ranger suits and prepared to do battle with the Loogies, they activated their mega blasters and fired at the first wave but what they didn't see was the second wave were fiddling with a machine that Vrak had just appeared with and once Troy and Emma had got through the first load they finally noticed the device.

"Troy what is that thing?" asked Emma.

"No idea lets be careful until we know what it is" said Troy.

They carefully moved forward waiting to see what the device did.

"Vrak what is that device you have?" asked Troy.

"Oh it is just a little device to help in yours and the Pink Rangers demise, two less Rangers means an easier job for the Insectoids to take over this planet" said Vrak.

"That will never happen you will never defeat us and even if you manage to the other three Rangers will destroy you" said Troy.

"Yeah this planet is ours and will stay that way" said Emma.

"Oh I disagree" said Vrak starting up his device and aiming it at Troy and Emma and firing.

A Light Blue orb came from the end of the device and surrounded Troy and Emma then started to contract around them.

"Troy what do we do?" asked Emma.

"I don't know come and stand in front of me we'll try to stay alive as long as possible to give the others a chance to get here and save us" said Troy.

"Troy can I tell you something personal incase this is it"

"Sure you can Emma"

"Troy I love you I have since I first met you"

"I love you to Emma. I've wanted to say that for a few months"

Just as the Light Blue orb closed in right around them they saw the remaining Loogies and Vrak get hit by three laser blasts, the next thing anyone knew was the Light Blue Orb flashed and they disappeared from Harwood County.

_**Troy and Emma's Time adventure**_

In the Command Center the Three Remaining Rangers teleported in and before they could enter the main chamber they over heard Tensou and Gosei.

"Gosei, Gosei two of the Rangers have been taken" said Tensou.

"I KNOW TENSOU PLEASE PROCEED AND SCAN THE RANGER HISTORY RECORDS AND SEE IF YOU CAN LOCATE THEM" said Gosei.

"I have started the scan Gosei but it could take for ever with any idea where to start.

"I HAVE A FEW IDEAS WHERE THEY MAYBE, I WILL ADD IT TO THE COMPUTER BANKS AND MAYBE THEY WILL HELP LOCATE OUR TWO MISSING RANGERS"

"Tensou, Gosei what has happened to Emma and Troy?" asked Gia as she led Jake and Noah into the main chamber.

"THEY HAVE BEEN TRANSPORTED TO A DIFFERENT PLACE IN TIME WE KNOW THEY HAVEN'T BEEN KILLED SINCE THEIR LIFE FORCE STILL CONTROLS THEIR POWER'S" said Gosei.

"So where are they?"

"WE ARE LOOKING FOR THEM RANGERS THERE ARE ONLY SO MANY PLACES THEY COULD END UP"

"Well let us know the minute you have found them"

"I WILL DO RANGERS"

_**Troy and Emma's Time adventure**_

Meanwhile the Light Blue Orb flashed into existence in a new location and deposited it's to captives who sometime during their capture had been Demorphed. The two slowly regained consciousness and then looked to each other and could barely see each other because it was so dark.

"Uhm Troy do you have any idea where we are?" asked Emma.

"No Idea Emma" responded Troy as he stood up and helped Emma to her feet.

They tried to find an exit from where ever they were they finally saw a Light and headed towards it and made their way out of a cave and soon realised they weren't in Harwood County.

"Uhm Troy what do we do?" asked Emma.

"Let's try calling Gosei maybe he can get us back to Harwood County" said Troy as he raised his Morpher to his mouth and said "Gosei do you read me" their was nothing but static so they decided to abandon the attempt to communicate with Gosei.

"We need to find away of getting the others to find us" said Emma.

"I know but how?" asked Troy.

"Uhm how about a letter to them?"

"How would we do that plus we don't even know where or when we are"

"Well let's find out maybe theirs a team of Power Rangers in this time maybe they could help us?" suggested Emma.

"I like it lets find a newspaper or something with the Date on it and where we are" said Troy as they walked through a park holding hands so they didn't get separated in a place they didn't know.

They soon found an abandoned newspaper on a bench and they picked it up to see what they could learn from where they were.

"Well the Paper is called the Angel Grove times so I guess that's where we are" said Emma.

"That's good to know and it says we've been sent back to 1999 and their appears to be a team of Rangers"

"Excellent but how do we contact them"

"I don't know but for now I think we should see if we can still Morph and defend ourselves from them things" said Troy as he pointed to a group of creatures approaching them plus a Black/Green monster as well.

"Don't you Humans run in fear of the might of Ecliptor and his army of Pirahnatrons and Quantrons"

"We don't fear you we have faced more intimidating creatures than you" said Troy as he and Emma got out their Morphers.

"GO, GO MEGAFORCE" called both Emma and Troy.

"MEGAFORCE PINK" called Emma.

"MEGAFORCE RED" called Troy.

They both Morphed and fought off Ecliptor and his army until they retreated.

Troy and Emma stayed in their suits as they walked around the battle zone and tried to find any other Rangers, that's when they saw a Silver Ranger ejecting from his Zord as it exploded, they both ran to find him to see if they could help.

_**Troy and Emma's Time adventure**_

After searching for half an hour they found where the Silver Ranger had landed and went too checked on his condition.

"Hi it's ok we're here to help" said Emma.

"Who are you Rangers you look unfamiliar to me?" asked the Silver Ranger.

"We are the Red and Pink Megaforce Power Rangers" said Troy.

"I have never heard of you where are you from?" Asked the Silver Ranger.

"We come from Earth but from the future, we were fighting our enemy when we got trapped in a Light Blue Orb and got transported here"

"What are your names and who mentored you?"

"I'm Troy" said the Red Ranger.

"I'm Emma" said the Pink Ranger.

"We were chosen and mentored by Gosei" said Troy.

"I'm Zhane, come with me we need to find the other Rangers and you need to talk to Andros" said Zhane, before adding "for now though we should Power Down so we don't look like to much of a target"

_**Troy and Emma's Time adventure**_

An hour later the Zhane, Troy and Emma were walking through the shells of destroyed buildings looking for the other Ranger they pushed their way through some pieces of corrugated metal and the next thing they heard was a female voice.

"Zhane? Zhane! Are you ok?" Cassie asked.

"I survived but the winger didn't." Zhane said.

"Not good. Who are they and what about the Rebels?" TJ asked.

"The rebels surrendered, and these two need to talk to Andros" Zhane said.

Troy and Emma were shown to Andros and left with him while the other five tried to come up with a plan, after a ten minutes Carlos spoke

"Astronema hasn't captured every person on Earth. Maybe we could organize them maybe we could"

"We can't risk their lives. There's got to be another way." TJ said.

"There is. If we can get into the Dark Fortress I think I can still get though to my sister, and these two can find Zordon. Maybe I can talk her into stopping all of this." Andros said, indicating to Himself, Troy and Emma.

"Andros she's not your sister anymore. They've changed her. She'll destroy you on site, plus we don't even know who they are" TJ said.

"Andros you have to face it. There is no more Karone all that's left of her is Astronema." Zhane said.

Andros pushed Zhane away. "I'll never accept that." Andros said.

"Listen, we still have time. Were not beaten yet right?" Ashley said.

"Ashley's right so let's get to work, we'll cause a distraction for the three of you" Carlos said.

_**Troy and Emma's Time adventure**_

Andros was talking with Troy and Emma again away from the others.

"So you're telling me Zordon dies sometime in the next 14 years?" said Andros.

"Yes Gosei Spoke highly of Zordon saying he was his mentor and that he Choose Gosei to protect the Earth after his demise but we never learnt why" replied Troy.

"Do you think Zordon spoke of you to Gosei and that is why you were chosen as Rangers?"

"It's possible if it's connected to the fate of the Earth" replied Emma.

"So how do you think meeting Zordon will help you to get back to your own time?"

"We don't know but we think that Zordon might be able to communicate with Gosei and help find away to get us back" said Troy.

"Well that would create a Paradox and could explain everything" said Andros.

_**Troy and Emma's Time adventure**_

An hour later Andros, Troy and Emma were getting ready to transport to The Dark Fortress and try to find Astronema and Zordon.

"Going somewhere?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah we're ready we just need the distraction" Andros said.

"Andros isn't there another way?" Ashley asked.

"Not that I can think of. Look, if I don't see you again"

Ashley put a finger to his lips stopping him from talking and said "I will see you again."

She looked into his eyes hope shining in them. Andros looked at her a moment, his own emotions coming through slightly. But then he went back into himself.

"Right." He stood back and called "LETS ROCK IT" then he pressed the buttons 335 on his Morpher before Morphing and activating his battlizer, which was followed by Troy and Emma Morphing as well and then they flew of up to The Dark Fortress.

Ashley watched them go, tears falling down her face.

_**Troy and Emma's Time adventure**_

An hour later Astronema and Ecliptor materialized on the top of a building in Angle Grove "Power Rangers! You are cowards! You would sacrifice this whole planet. I'll ask one more time. Where are the rangers?" Astronema yelled.

No one said a thing. Ecliptor said something to Astronema.

"As you wish. Let the destruction of" Astronema said but was cut off by a strange voice.

"Wait" called the voice the crowd separated and Bulk walked out of the crowd into the gap in the crowd. "I am the Blue Ranger." Bulk said.

Skull came up beside him. "I'm the Black Ranger!" Skull yelled.

Professor Phenomenus came waddling up. "I am the Red Ranger!" He yelled.

A woman came out. "You can call me the Pink Ranger." She said.

An old man came out. "I'm the uhh Silver Ranger." He said.

Another woman came running out. And I'm the Yellow Ranger!" She yelled.

Everyone started saying they were Power Rangers.

"Fine then. Destroy them all." Astronema said.

They started attacking.

"Hold it right there." Zhane's voice said.

"We're the Power Rangers!" TJ said.

Everyone turned around to see TJ, Cassie, Zhane, Ashley and Carlos on the roof.

"Them?" Bulk asked.

They Morphed. "You've gone to far this time Astronema!" Zhane yelled.

They jumped off the roof and started fighting.

Astronema and Ecliptor got back on the ship.

'I hope Andros, Troy and Emma got on The Dark Fortress safely' thought Zhane while fighting of Pirahnatrons and Quantrons.

"Come on! Let's get in there. Who's with me?" Bulk yelled. There was a roar of agreement and everyone charged in.

_**Troy and Emma's Time adventure**_

The Dark Fortress was in orbit again, and Ecliptor was busy on the Bridge where Zordon was being kept prisoner.

Andros, Troy and Emma stepped into the doorway and while Andros hid behind a wall, Troy and Emma using one of their Power Cards were floating above them waiting for Andros's signal that it was safe for them to come down.

"Here goes nothing." Andros whispered.

He shot a conduit and it sparked, setting off an alarm.

"An alarm in the main core room. Get in there. Move it, you worms!" Ecliptor said as he followed the Pirahnatrons and Quantrons out of the bridge and towards the main core room.

Andros stepped in the room as Ecliptor went by and signaled to Troy and Emma then shut the door just as Ecliptor turned back and saw him Andros locked it. Ecliptor started banging on the door.

"That ought to keep him busy for a while. Now let's find our targets" Andros said, walking further into the room. A Blue glow distracted him and he turned, finding the last thing he expected. "Zordon?" Andros asked.

"YES ANDROS." Zordon said.

"Zordon, I can't believe it." Andros said.

"WHO ARE YOUR FRIENDS ANDROS I DON'T RECOGNISE THEIR SUITS?"

"Zordon these are Troy and Emma they are from the future they are from the Power Rangers Megaforce and were trained by Gosei"

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?"

"Their enemy sent them back in time so he could destroy the Future"

"TROY, EMMA I MUST SAY I NEVER EXPECTED TO SEE GOSEI RANGERS WHAT CAN I DO TO HELP YOU"

"We were wondering if you could find away to send us back to our own time?"

"ONCE THE EARTH IS SAVED FROM THE UNITED ALLIANCE OF EVIL THE REMAINDER OF MY ENERGY SHALL TRANSPORT YOU BACK TO YOUR FUTURE"

"Thanks Zordon"

"DON'T MENTION IT. NOW ANDROS, LISTEN TO ME. THERE IS NOT MUCH TIME. THE FORCES OF EVIL HAVE ALREADY CAPTURED MOST OF THE UNIVERSE. SOON THEY WILL CAPTURE THE EARTH." Zordon said.

"Yes, I know." Andros said.

"THIS CAN BE PREVENTED FROM HAPPENING." Zordon said.

"How. Tell me?" He asked quickly.

Zordon did not hesitate. "SHATTER MY ENERGY TUBE." He said.

"You can't be serious" Andros said quickly.

"ONLY THE GOOD ENERGY FROM MY TUBE CAN DESTROY THE EVIL." Zordon said.

"But Zordon what's going to happen to you?" Andros asked.

"I WILL BE GONE BUT MY SPIRIT WILL LIVE ON IN ALL THAT IS GOOD, AND WE ALSO KNOW THE PLANET WILL HAVE GOSEI TO HELP PROTECT IT. THIS THE ONLY WAY." Zordon said.

Andros telepathically summoned his spiral saber. "Goodbye again, old friend." he said sadly.

He raised his saber and Zordon closed his eyes, but Andros stopped, stepping back.

"Zordon, no. You ask too much, I can't do it! I won't destroy you." He said.

He sounded near-tears. He collapsed to his knees, exhausted.

"How about if I, destroy you?" Astronema stepped forward.

Andros turned and looked at her.

"Karone, you've got to stop this. Try and remember, I'm your brother!" Andros said.

She fired at him and Andros fell. She stood in front of him.

"Victory is at my fingertips. You can't stop me." She said as she jabbed at him with her scepter but it never touched Andros as Emma blocked it with her Phoenix Shot.

Andros stood slowly with Emma along side him. "Karone, please, listen." He begged

Karone fired at both of them and this time Andros blocked the shot with his saber and the blast defected back and hit Astronema

Andros ran over to her, his voice faint. He shook her, and then placed his hands to her face.

"Oh no, what have I done? Karone, can you hear me? Please Karone no!" He said.

Ecliptor finally pried the door open and ran in, seeing the brother holding his lifeless sister.

"What have you done to her? Your own sister." He cried.

"It-it was an accident." Andros said his voice breaking.

Ecliptor looked at him. "You will pay for that." He said as he raised his sword and attacked Andros and Emma he kicked Emma over towards Troy who helped her up and activated his Dragon Sword

"TROY, PLEASE DESTROY MY ENERGY TUBE, AND SAVE THE WORLD AND I MIGHT BE ABLE TO SAVE KARONE." Zordon said.

"Ok Zordon" said Troy.

Troy powered up his Sword and while Andros was fighting Ecliptor Troy raised his Sword and as hard as he could he swung the Sword down and shattered the energy tube. A wave of light was released and surged through the ship and then out into space and eradicated the enemy and turning Rita, Lord Zedd and Divatox Human before it returned to Earth..

_**Troy and Emma's Time adventure**_

Ten minutes after Zordon's energy tube had been destroyed the wave of energy went though Angel Grove and demorphed the Rangers as it touched them. Everyone celebrated until The Dark Fortress came floating over them. "It's Astronema. She's won." Cassie said.

"That means Andros" Ashley's voice trailed off.

The ship landed and Andros was carrying Astronema's lifeless body of the ship followed by Troy and Emma.

The other Rangers ran up to them. Andros placed Astronema on the ground. He started crying and as the first of his tear's hit Astronema's face. She transformed back to Karone.

"THANK YOU POWER RANGERS AND NOW I SHALL KEEP MY WORD TO BOTH YOU ANDROS AND OUR NEW FRIENDS TROY AND EMMA" said Zordon's voice before their was a flash of bright light.

"Karone?" Andros asked as his sister began to move.

"Bye Guy's we won't forget this" said Troy and Emma as they vanished.

"Andros who were they, where are we and whats going on?" asked Karone.

"One thing at a time Karone they were friends from the future, we're on Earth and your back to normal"

_**Troy and Emma's Time adventure**_

Meanwhile in Harwood county Gia, Jake and Noah hit the ground hard from an attack by Vrak then the next they saw was Vrak explode and Troy and Emma standing behind them.

"Where have you been?" asked Gia.

"It's a long story" said Emma as she and Troy hugged each other and kissed.

THE END.


End file.
